


Tony gets log piled

by FracturedIron



Series: Fan Art of Coneycat's Housemates [13]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good Loki, Humor, Humour, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art of Coneycat's Thor-Being Human crossover series, 'Housemates', specifically of her story, 'Clockworks and Cold Steel.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony gets log piled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clockworks and Cold Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509348) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> A particular scene from chapter 17 when Tony invites the Avengers, Loki and Annie round for Thanksgiving and they're testing the new Iron Man suit with everything from Thor's hammer to exploding arrows. And then Loki asks Annie to test her new poltergeist powers XD
> 
> Oh yeah, bottom panel's meant to show Clint (left, laughing his arse off), in case it wasn't clear.

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Tonywoodpiled_zps1d7b6c71.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Tonywoodpiled2_zps2b6b927c.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Tonywoodpiled3_zps6e933616.jpg.html)


End file.
